Emily (Agarif)/The Ulder Bloodline
LONG AGO, THERE WERE TWO LEGENDARY DRAGONS. THEIR NAMES WERE ULDER AND REFLATH, MAY THEIR NAMES BE FORGOTTEN. THEY BOTH WANTED THE ANNILATION OF THE OTHER. ULDER WANTED TO RULE THE EARTH, OR DESTROY IT IN THE PROCCESS. REFLATH WANTED TO RULE THE WORLD PEACEFULLY. THERE WAS A WAR UNLIKE ANY OTHER. FINALLY, AT LONG LAST, THE WAR WAS OVER. BOTH SIDES WERE DESTROYED. EVENTUALLY, ULDER TURNED TO DUST. HIS DUST SPREAD ACROSS THE LAND, FARTHER THAN THE EYE COULD SEE. LEGEND HAS IT THAT ANY DRAGON WITH FULLY RED SCALES IS POSSESSED BY ULDER. THEY ARE TO BE KILLED IMMEDEATLY. "This may be a problem." The doctor said, as he took off his hat and held it too his chest. "What, what is it? Will she be alright? Is everything fine?" The woman, holding the small child in her hands said. She started to tear up. The man next to her looked at the ground in disbelief. "She might be an incarnation of Ulder." The doctor foretold. He took a sigh. The woman started to cry her eyes out in despair. "Surely they must be a way to reverse it..." The father said in disbelief. "No, there is not. But, I cannot guarantee she is indeed an incarnation of Ulder. Not all the scales are developed. She may just be a late greener. This happens, albeit rarely..." "Oh thank Reflath..." The mother said, clearing some tears. "My pleasure. But if she really is an incarnation of Ulder, then come back immediately to kill her. We'll do it as painlessly as possible." The dragon couple, with the small dragon in their hands, left the office, scared. "Mommy? What was he talking about?" "N-Nothing dearie, everything will be alright... I promise." 8 DAYS LATER... A woman dragon was crying on her bed. Her husband walked in, and sat down beside her, putting his arm behind her head, and leaned on her. "There there, dear. I'm sure we'll figure out something... who knows, she hasn't had any lapses yet, and maybe she's another kind of dragon..." The woman continued to weep furiously. "It's not fair! Why couldn't we have a normal child?! Why, Ulder you damn fool, WHY!?" "Please... Dearie, we wont kill her unless..." The woman wiped some tears. "Unless what?!" "Unless she hurts anyone." Unknowingly to the couple, a small, fully red-scaled dragon peered behind the door, listening to every word of their conversation. She knew something was wrong. Hr eyes turned a deep red. "We need to leave. Now." The small dragon whispered to herself. Quietly, she snuck down the stairs, and slowly opened the front door, which made a loud creaking sound. The sound alerted the couple. They ran down, to see the small dragon- their "daughter" trying to leave. "Where you do think you're going!?" The father yelled. The daughter turned back with red pupils. The father was in shock, before grabbing a spear on the wall. Their daughter ran out. "STOP HER! STOP HER NOW! SHE'S AN INCARNATION OF ULDER!" The father screamed. All the other members of the village came outside, watching the father and mother- who was crying- chase the small dragon. Eventually, she got away. She wandered around, talking to Ulder, making friends and enemies, and hunting. One day, she was hunting a rabbit, before she fell into a hole. And the story of Emily began. Category:User;Yossipossi Category:Story Category:Backstory